Blood and Scars
by HowDoYouDoop
Summary: In a weak moment Sasuke reveals a secret wish of his and Naruto makes an effort to make it happen.


_Yooo~ Mindless drabble that I thought I'd share because writer's block won't let me have Sasuke sit quietly in his 'Day In, Day Out' cell. The flow is kinda bad but whatever *waves it off* I'm gonna sleep and blatantly ignore anything to do with speeches (even if its on anime), Roman architecture, Pearl Harbour or women in the media. Get out homework._

_Dedication__ ness to **Marcab** for planting a seed in my head and making this kind of go somewhere half way through me killing Sasuke and to **Izaya aka La Vita a Colori **simply because she owns my soul and is the master of convincing Seme!Naruto. *grabby hands at Izaya's Seme!Naruto piccus* (I think he's seme in this. Not entirely sure.) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

Naruto's hands quickly came to lift Sasuke into his arms, his panicked eyes flicking between the other man's contorted face and the spread of red blood on his shirt.

Other ninja moved to cover their leader, one of them throwing a shirt Naruto's way which he hurried to press to Sasuke's wound earning a hiss from the Uchiha. Sasuke's hand was at his shoulder trying to push him away.

"…Are you stupid.. Go already, the others need your help…" he muttered lowly, moving Naruto's hand out of the way and holding the shirt to his chest himself. His face was unnaturally pale in the moonlight, blood was dripping into the space on the ground Sasuke's struggling had made between them. He was panting, breath rattling through the blood in his mouth.

"You're the one being stupid!" yelled Naruto, holding Sasuke by the shoulders even as the other man attempted to pull away. He wobbled and fell forward into Naruto, one hand slapping onto the ground and dropping the shirt, the other fisted into the material over Naruto's heart.

"We have to find you another medic Sasuke or you're going to die!" The dark man shook his head and gave Naruto a quick shove. Naruto grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly. Sasuke winced but then opened his eyes and glared.

"Go I said!" Blood spat at Naruto's face with the command. The red blemish on Sasuke's shirt spread quickly under his armpits, staining the whole front of his uniform. He tore his arm away and gave Naruto another shove.

"Stop doing that Teme!"

Sasuke snarled, lip curling.

"You have a job to do you idiot, so go!"

"And what! Leave you here to die!"

"I'm fine! Just go!"

"No you're not!"

The battle was still in full swing right beside them.

"Captain! What should we do!" called one of the others and Naruto grit his teeth, trying to take hold of Sasuke again who struggled even as he hacked out coughs and gagged.

"Naruto! Let me go! I won't be rescued by you while the rest of them die!"

"They won't die! Just let me-!" Naruto's arms came roughly under Sasuke's knees and awkwardly behind his back. He rose in a smooth movement but Sasuke wasn't having it, wriggling and pounding at Naruto's head with not enough force to hurt until Naruto dropped him. The raven hit the ground with a strangled yelp but still tried to get up and move away on his own.

Naruto knelt down, anger prickling at his skin, grinding his teeth. When Sasuke turned to look at him again he had an incredibly stubborn look about him and Naruto snapped, lunging forward and grabbing the front of Sasuke's vest, not caring the man was seriously injured and dragged him forward.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere! I am your commanding officer and you will do the fuck what I say! I don't care what you have to say! This time you listen to me!" He shook a wide eyed Sasuke. One moment and Sasuke recovered.

"Yes sir," he spat.

Naruto lay him down flat on his back and pressed the shirt brutally against his wound. The other man's back arched up in pain and he gripped Naruto's arms. With his free hand Naruto made a simply hand sign and a bright red light exploded into the night sky.

"Drive them back! There's no room to retreat right now! Back up will be on the way! I'm with Sasuke for now!" yelled Naruto over his shoulder. Sasuke started but Naruto glared at him. "There's too much blood now from your god damn wriggling and now we can't move you at all you ass so lie still and trust me. Trust your team mates." Sasuke stopped moving and coughed.

"You're so-" growled the raven and Naruto smiled grimly, leaning down to be nose to nose with Sasuke who coughed again, blood gurgling around his lips. By this point he was breathing shallowly.

"Got it now bastard?" The blond slipped his fingers beneath Sasuke's forehead protector and gently pulled it off, coming to rest a hand on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke bit his lip, eyebrows trembling, trying to hold a frown.

"I'm dying Naruto. Leave me here. It's my own fault," he spluttered.

"You're not dying Sasuke. You're tougher than this," said Naruto over the noise of the battle with a laugh. "Stop trying to make me leave you Teme." Sasuke's dark eyes flicked to the battlefield and then back to Naruto. He coughed and Naruto lifted Sasuke's head with a hand, bringing his open mouth to Sasuke's and pressing them together, swirling his tongue in the blood behind Sasuke's teeth and then sucking it into his own mouth. They broke apart and Naruto spat it to the right. Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's where he was holding the shirt. It was cold. Naruto smoothed his eyebrows. The other flinched.

"You're not dying Sasuke. Don't worry. Don't be scared."

"I-I'm not fucking scared," managed Sasuke. "And what do y-you mean I'm not dying… You said it before." A half hearted smirk. "If we don't find a medic I'm going to die." Naruto poked the drawn space between Sasuke's brows and then thumbed the tension from it with small circles.

"And I said don't worry. Didn't you see the signal I just sent up? You're not gonna die anyway. You have to redeem yourself after being rescued by a Dobe don't you?" Sasuke grinned. His teeth were red. Naruto smeared a mark at the corner of Sasuke's mouth and then leant to take the blood from it again. He spat and then pressed his bloody lips to Sasuke's sweaty cheek.

There was silence between the two for a while. Sasuke breathed deeply and Naruto sat by his side, leaning over him, holding him.

"What was that for?" asked Sasuke suddenly. His eyes were lidded, his voice suddenly sounded weaker. They could hear the yells and clangs of metal from the battle that had moved away from them and into the forest. Naruto could sense Neji's chakra somewhere in the distance.

"Stay awake," said Naruto ignoring him. Sasuke blinked and smirked. It looked wobbly and unstable.

"If you're going to kiss me goodbye kiss me properly," he slurred. Naruto shook his shoulder gently, worried by the way the other spoke. "Seriously Sasuke stay awake. You've done so well. Don't go to sleep. That wasn't a goodbye kiss Teme. I just…"

"Kiss me goodbye…" said Sasuke and Naruto's blood began to run cold. He stared down at Sasuke and smiled tightly. His voice shook a little.

"I told you you're not dying didn't I. You were so lively before. We're winning the battle I'm sure. And a medic will be here soon so stay awake ok?" Sasuke's eyes fluttered. Naruto's heartbeat was loud in his ears.

_People don't suddenly start dying right? After being so rude a minute ago… People don't just suddenly die right? No one's ever died with me; this isn't what death looks like right?_

"Oi, Sasuke? You said you were fine at the start, what are you now? You're not fine? Wake up Sasuke. Stay awake. Oi!"

Sasuke took a long breath that whistled past his dry lips. He then coughed and dribbled blood down his chin. His eyes were on Naruto's face when he opened them again.

"I'm dying..."

"You're not dying, just make sure you stay awake."

He lifted a hand to paw at Naruto's chest uncoordinatedly.

"I always thought…" he began. Naruto nodded.

"What Teme, what? You can tell me anything ok, just keep talking." Another rattling breath.

"That it was terrible how you don't scar…" Naruto frowned and tried to smile.

"Aha… It's what's expected when raising a monster right…?" Sasuke immediately moved his head side to side in strange, tiny little jerks; trying to show disagreement.

"Not a monster…" He breathed and then carried on slowly in between long breaths. "I thought… that you should be able to scar… I remember th-things because of scars… I always thought that I…" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence, closing his eyes. Naruto shook him and they butterflied open.

"What about scars Sasuke?"

_People don't die like this. Sasuke isn't dying. He's just hurt, that's all. The wound isn't even that bad… But the blood… Oh god I dragged him around. Blood… Don't die._

"Scars… I wanted… to make a scar on you…"

"You want to hurt me?" asked Naruto, laughing breathily. Sasuke face was a weird kind of white.

"I wanted to hurt you… with chidori or something… to make a mark… because I have scars from you… I wanted… you to remember me…" Naruto swallowed thickly couldn't speak. He needed to speak, to make Sasuke keep talking but he couldn't. Sasuke's face was so honest it was terrifying, breathtaking, horrific.

Sasuke tugged at the front of his vest, mouthing inaudible words. Numbly, Naruto leaned his ears to his mouth.

"I wanted… to make you mine…"

The hand dropped just as the clack of the back up's ninja sandals sounded on the forest floor.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke…? SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>When Sasuke opened his eyes again he was in the hospital. A chair scraped on the lino and Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto coming over to him. The hospital bed lifted to a sitting position and suddenly Naruto was in his line of vision.<p>

"Sasuke…" He breathed with a smile. "Thank god, I seriously thought you were gonna die…" Sasuke blinked. The skin at his face was tight with gauze and tape.

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes on the raven. He looked serious. Sasuke frowned as Naruto began to speak.

"I don't know what happened out there Sasuke. One minute you were pretty alive and being an ass and the next you were suddenly really weak and back up wasn't there yet and I just- I'm really sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have thrown you around so much even though I knew you were hurt. It's my fault." Naruto took his hand. "You freaked me out big time Teme."

There was a silence. Naruto was looking at the floor, his thumb rubbing at the side of Sasuke's hand.

"Sorry," muttered Sasuke and Naruto looked up and blinked twice. "For scaring you. And for… being difficult," he added. Naruto smiled.

"That's ok."

And just like that the near death experience was put behind them. Because as a ninja you couldn't linger on that kind of thing; what's done is done.

"Oh- but I learned something interesting while you were giving me your 'last words' and all that and I've been thinking about it while you were asleep," burbled Naruto excitedly and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as the blond brought the topic up again. He shuffled closer to Sasuke and bought a kunai his weapon pouch. Sasuke frowned as the blonde's gaze turned tender and he trailed fingertips over the Uchiha' bandaged chest. His fingertips were hot when they came back up and touched a scar across Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke remembered when Naruto had given him that in a good training session.

"You want to scar me," the blond said simply and Sasuke tensed, flushing slightly.

"J-just forget about that. It didn't mean anything. It's not possible anyway. So just-"

"It's possible," Naruto cut in. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How?" Naruto lifted the kunai and placed it in Sasuke's hand.

"Put it anywhere you want, this thing that will be my memory of you, your mark." Sasuke just stared as Naruto stood up, pulled his shirt over his head. Next came his shoes, then pants and finally his underwear.

"W-what are you doing Usuratonkachi! Put your clothes back on!" Sasuke's eyes jumped left and right to the door and the window. Fortunately they were a few stories up.

Naruto shook his head and climbed back onto the bed, kneeling over Sasuke's legs.

"It's not like you've never seen me naked before and if you were mumbling about it when you thought you were dying then this is obviously something important to you. Now, where do you want it?" Naruto's voice was soft and his eyes incredibly serious, rendering Sasuke completely incapable of insults or sharp comebacks, claims that Naruto would never scar, demands that the blond re-clothe himself. He swallowed and tightened his grip on the kunai as his eyes roamed Naruto's body, so perfectly unmarred. He wore only the necklace Tsunade had given him, his arms were open, offering himself to the other.

"Over my heart?" suggested Naruto but Sasuke shook his head.

"T-turn around." He cursed the thick emotion in his voice. Naruto complied and knelt with his back to Sasuke. The raven reached out and ghosted fingertips over the backs of firm thighs and up and around to where Naruto's hipbone jutted out slightly. His hands roamed the blonde's skin, feeling it shiver and rise into goose bumps at his touch. He rubbed the area right above Naruto's backside with his knuckles, where it curved into his broad back. The skin was smooth and warm. A long moment of nothing but Sasuke's hands on Naruto's body; on that one spot. Back and forth with his knuckles before:

"Here," murmured Sasuke. Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"There?" Sasuke nodded.

"Ok," said Naruto jumping right in. "So what you have to do, or what my theory is that you gotta cut… Oh- is just a line ok for you? You don't want it in a shape or anything?"

"A line is fine."

"Good, so what you have to do is cut with the kunai-"

"Shouldn't this be done with like a scalpel or something?" asked Sasuke, interrupting. Naruto laughed.

"I kind of wanted it to be done with a kunai. Tools of the ninja and all that. Besides, if it gets nasty Kyuubi will just kick the infection's butt so all good." Sasuke was silent and Naruto carried on.

"So cut a line and then quickly make two little nicks on either side and pull the skin up. You gotta hold it in like a little wave so that when the skin heals, it will heal all raised, like a scar." Sasuke's eyebrows shot up into his dark fringe.

"You want me to _peel back your skin_?" Sasuke's stomach turned at the idea, his mind's eye full of the horrific soft pink Naruto's flesh would be. "And then hold it there while you heal. I can't do that, that's… terrible." Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder.

"So is wanting to chidori me so I think this way is probably better." Sasuke shut his mouth.

"Let's do this Sasuke."

"You're sick Dobe…" A shaky sigh. "But ok."

The cut drew a long hiss from the blond and suddenly blood was spilling onto Sasuke's hands and staining Naruto red to the back of his knees in thin little rivers. Sasuke's breath turned shaky. He'd almost forgotten there would be blood. He'd never seen so much blood in such a 'safe' situation.

"Quick," said Naruto and with a flick of the wrist Sasuke had two little nicks.

"Quick!" said Naruto a little more urgently and Sasuke gulped before he took hold of the long slither of skin and pulled it up.

"Fold, fold," encouraged Naruto. Sasuke's fingers shook and instead of holding the skin tag up in a wave he fumbled and it tucked under.

"Shit!"

Sasuke's hands shot away from the cut when he realized he'd screwed up but watched in wonder as the skin began to heal, the sharp line of where Sasuke had split the skin and the rounded edge of the tuck molding together seamlessly and leaving behind…

A raised line, slightly discolored from the double layer of skin and the perfect image of a scar…

Sasuke let out a long breath and Naruto rolled his shoulders. Sasuke reached out and traced the line.

"Is it beautiful?" asked Naruto quietly and Sasuke nodded back distractedly, eyes on the where his fingertips ran the length of the home made scar. It was so alien on the smooth, rich canvas that was Naruto's body. The one and only scar, the one and only trace of anything ever touching Naruto. And it had come to being by Sasuke's own hand.

Naruto turned and sat over Sasuke's legs. The other blinked and was suddenly aware of Naruto's nakedness again. How completely idiotic the blond looked kneeling over him stark naked. How primal he looked, how wild with his lips curled slightly into the beginnings of a grin, white teeth peeking, blonde hair a mess of overgrown tresses.

"Put some clothes on you idiot," Sasuke said with a slight smirk but Naruto simply smiled at him, cocking his head to one side slightly.

"Ne, does this mean I'm yours now? Like you wanted…" He leaned forward and Sasuke didn't move away. They touched noses.

"For the rest of your life," replied Sasuke. "Or something stupid like that." Naruto chuckled.

"Something stupid like 'marry me?'"

Sasuke snaked one arm low around Naruto's hips, the new scar lying under his fingertips. His face turned away and Naruto nuzzled at his cheek and then pressed a warm kiss to it.

"Don't push your luck Dobe…"

* * *

><p><em>Izaya drawed me a purty piccu for this fic. Link as always, on my profile :D<em>


End file.
